ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Tsuna
How Tsuna joined the Tourney sunayoshi "Tsuna" Sawada (沢田 綱吉, Sawada Tsunayoshi) is the main protagonist of Katekyō Hitman Reborn! Although at first a cowardly and useless junior high student, Tsuna is suddenly thrown into fulfilling the role as the tenth generation Boss of the Vongola Famiglia, the most prominent Mafia Famiglia in the world, forcing him to gather his own Guardians to eventually battle for the survival of the world. His character development from a weak individual who easily gives up to a leader dedicated and willing to fight for the protection of his friends, family, and Famiglia is a critical element of the series. Although he himself does not wish to have anything to do with the Mafia, he nevertheless finds himself thrust into numerous battles, so far involving escaped Mafia exiles, a rival group of elite assassins within the Vongola, ten years in the future, the Millefiore Famiglia, a rival Famiglia in the process of eliminating the Vongola which ended with Tsuna defeating the rival Famiglia's leader, Byakuran, a battle with the Simon Famiglia, former ally of the Vongola, caused by the first generation Mist Guardian Daemon Spade's meddling, and the Representative Battle of the Rainbow, a battle fought to free one Arcobaleno from their curse, Tsuna fighting for Reborn. At a mafioso fighting tournament, Tsuna and Reborn found a dead caporegime. This capo was supposed to fight in the tournament, but replaced by Starkiller. Tsuna decided to investigate. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Tsuna glows with fire in Dying Will Mode. After the announcer calls his name Tsuna swings his left hand into a fist as the camera zooms then says "My death wish does not come from despair. Instead, it comes from desire." Special Moves X-Burner (Neutral) Tsuna fires a powerful blast of Dying Will Flame from the X-Gloves Version Vongola Ring. X-Cannon (Side) Tsuna shoots two powerful blasts with an X shape from the hand with the other hand on the arm. X-Burst (Up) Tsuna dashes towards his opponent and does a fiery jumping uppercut. In midair, he dashes upwards doing the fiery uppercut. Zero Point Breakthrough: Revised (Down) Tsuna sets up a field of fire in front of himself. If anyone tries to hit him, Tsuna channels the attack to his fire and blasts the opponent away. XX-Burner (Hyper Smash) Tsuna changes glove gear to Vongola Gear-enhanced Cambio Forma, and fires highly powerful flames from two hands at the opponent. Big Bang Axle & Burning Axle (Final Smash) Using Original Vongola Rings, Tsuna concentrates Flames in his fist while using Mitena di Vongola Primo to deliver a powerful punch which is said to rival the X-Burner in power. He then does a second powerful punch that launches a fireball. Victory Animations #Tsuna holds one of his gloved hands up being held by his left hand and closes it saying "I have to fight, in order to protect everyone!" #Tsuna releases a flame from one of his Vongola gloves and says "A desire to die grants you the strength of true readiness!" #Tsuna goes out of Dying Will Mode and does a hard kick saying "Don't underestimate my speed..." On-Screen Appearance Tsuna jumps out of mafia car and goes into Dying Will Mode saying "I am Tsunayoshi Sawada. I am ready to die in order to defeat you!" Trivia *Tsuna's rival is Kento Marek's son, Galen, also known as Starkiller. *Tsunayoshi "Tsuna" Sawada shares his English voice actor with Sun Ce, Alex, Zhang He, Nightcrawler, Sasuke Uchiha, Iceman, Momotaro Tsurugi, Chibi-Robo, Cosmo Yuki, Ben Tennyson and Bedman. *Tsunayoshi "Tsuna" Sawada shares his French voice actor with Pang Tong, Towa, Groove, Batroc the Leaper, Hawkman and Whizz. *Tsunayoshi "Tsuna" Sawada shares his Arabic voice actor with Yagura, Axl Low, Ken Hidaka, Dragonair, Orville of the Henry & Orville pair, Bill Edward, Lane Aime (in the Penelope mobile suit), Roger Jr., Arthur Read, Dragonair, Jo "Joe" Yabuki and The Forbidden Beast Eddie. *Tsunayoshi "Tsuna" Sawada shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actress with Naoto Shirogane. Category:Reborn! characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters